Every Story is a Love Story
by Karen10
Summary: This is a story of a love that flourished in a time of hate. Of lovers no tyranny could separate. Love set into motion on the Nile’s shore, destiny ignited by an act of war. RS Rated for language.


**Every Story is a Love Story  
**By: essenceofire

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or any of its characters, nor do I own _Aida_, which was originally from Verdi and then stolen by Disney

**Author's Notes**: My first story in a long long long time. I love musicals, and I just recently found _Aida_ well….5 months ago…recently… due to the fact that I adore/worship Adam Pascal's voice from _Rent_….which I'm tempted to make a fic but…uh…that might get a bit odd. So this is a R/S story…duh….I'll randomly have song lyrics from _Aida_ so be prepared. :D I'll put all the lyric credits at the bottom.

**Summary**: a Nubian princess gets captured by an Egyptian captain who's engaged to the Egyptian Princess. The Nubian princess pretends to be a slave and she and the Egyptian began falling love even though it's forbidden….blah blah blah. I like song lyrics better ;)

_This is a story of a love that flourished in a time of hate. Of lovers no tyranny could separate. Love set into motion on the Nile's shore, destiny ignited by an act of war._

To Father, a princess should be proper. She should never run away from her guardians, she should always smile; she should never play with swords. A princess is to greet her admirers with a smile, never a glare. She should be graceful and fluttering, a true social butterfly. To Father, a daughter was to be seen and not heard; she was to be beautiful and glowing, quiet and reserved and she should **always** listen to her elders. She should never run away from her guardians, never speak her mind unless asked and she should be as loving as she could be. Unfortunately for Father, he ended up with me, Kori, Princess of Nubia.

As a child, I could never sit still long enough. I dabbled into the princessy affairs; the rules, the behaviors, the culture, the curtsy…it was all too much for me, I couldn't handle just staying still. It wasn't until my main guardian, Galfore, forced me into the 'oh so wonderful' world of sewing that I could truly sit still, but even the thread couldn't keep me from the river.

The Nile.

Blue as a clear summer's day, the Nile was by far the prettiest place I had ever laid eyes on. It sandy bays sparkled in the harsh sun, the tiny grains so hot I couldn't run barefoot without yelping. When I was still small, Father would often take me up on his shoulders, lead me to the sands, and let me run around like a wild child. It was beautiful there, and I would often pretend I was captive on an island, waiting for a prince to save me and we'd go off and happily get married.

Of course, it was Egypt territory, and that itself was enough to keep the majority of the Nubians away, at least for a little while. The Egyptians hadn't attacked in a while, which was good in a way. However, the tension was thick, and one could almost feel the upcoming threats of war.

Though, what Father doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

And so, it was with that mindset that I found myself sprawled on the beach, my best servant beside me. Though, servant never was the correct word for her. She was my best friend, my confidence; she was the closest thing I ever had to the outside world.

Raven, in a word or two, was a sarcastic bitch, in the nicest way possible of course. She could turn a fun situation into a dreary nightmare in a few seconds, but I loved her all the same.

"Princess, maybe you shouldn't be so close to the water," Raven called out to me as I ran into the banks of the Nile, allowing the icy water to flow through my legs and toes, just barely moistening the peasant's gown I was currently sporting.

"Since when do you worry so much?" I called back, laughing as I spun around in the water, my auburn locks flying close behind me.

"There's a ship ahead…I don't want to be responsible for Her Majesty's disappearance," came the dull reply from the violet haired girl behind me.

"Very funny, you know we can outrun any of those stupid Egyptians!" I called back, venturing further into the water. I wasn't worried, this happened every time we ventured to the shore, and every time we outran the stupid pigs. And if we did get captured, though I was confident we would always escape…the Egyptians were stupid to do otherwise, I was always good with a sword. Though, now that I thought about it…I didn't have a sword with me.

"Raven? Let's go!" I called out, a feeling of unease washing over me as I turned to wade out to shore. "…Raven?" I frowned as my emerald eyes searched over the beach, not spotting my friend. "Rae-vyn!" I called out in a sing-song voice, my feet sinking into the sand as I walked onto shore where no one was in sight.

Suddenly, I was propelled forwards into the trees, falling to my knees. "What the-"

"Shh!" Raven hissed, pushing me to the ground as she peered over in the trees. "Egyptians…" she added hastily, studying the ship that anchored where I was standing a few moments ago. "Let's go."

I nodded in agreement, taking a quick glance towards the new arrivers before following Raven stealthily away from shore to the kingdom. "Oh…Father will have such a fit if he sees me like this! I need an excuse!" I cried out once we were in safe grounds. I was covered head to toe in mud, completely unfit for a girl, more or less a princess.

"Tell him you tripped?"

"That could work…but where is their mud?" I sighed in frustration, praying to the Gods that Father wouldn't be anywhere near the servant quarters…or my room.

"_Koriand'r_," a rumble of a voice called from behind me as I entered the servant's quarters.

"Galfore! What a pleasant day it is today, isn't it?" I pushed my infamous smile onto my face, turning to meet my head guardian.

"Well, I wouldn't know, why don't you tell me, little one. Is the Nile as pretty as ever?"

"Oh yes! It was gorgeous and-" Raven's facial expressions of 'Shut up Kori' came too late as I realized I fell for the trap. "Oops."

"Princess, you know you should stay away from the Nile! If the Egyptians were to capture you…"

"I know, I know, but they won't!" I insisted, carefully avoiding saying anything to inform him that Egyptians set on shore.

"They can and they will, princess. And if you were to be captured, Nubia will be in ruins, you need to stay away from those barbarians!"

"I'll be fine, now if you excuse me I need to clean up," I insisted, running out of the room towards my own chambers. "That was close!"

* * *

"Captain, you have received a letter from the princess," one of my men called to me, grinning widely as he thrust the parchment at me.

"Oh Gods, don't tell me…."

"Perfume and all," he replied, sniggering as I grabbed the paper from him, my cerulean eyes scanning the words. "…"

"Get to the 'in my bed part' yet?"

"Shut up," I growled, throwing the paper down and running a hand through my spikes.

Kitten was princess of Egypt, her father pharaoh. She and I have been engaged for…well somewhere around nine years. It wasn't that I didn't _like_ Kitten, but she _is_ a princess.

_Nothing is an accident, we are free to have it all, we are what we want to be, _

_it's in ourselves to rise or fall!  
This is easy to believe when distant places call to me;  
It's harder from the palace yard fortune favors the free._

If I marry her, then there goes my freedom, not like I can go adventuring being pharaoh. I mean, I love Kitten to death, but she's a bit too…girly. Too weak as well, and I can't marry someone who can't speak for herself.

I sighed in frustration as I looked over the map of the Nile, there were still a few spots we haven't ventured to, and I was determined to map it before the end of the year.

"Proceed on to Nubia, anyone you see, capture them," I ordered my nearest crew member as he ran off, leaving me to my thoughts.

"Oh Kitten, why can't you find someone else…" I sighed, glancing to the side as the Nubian lands passed beside my ship. Nubia was pretty, I'll give it that, but it wasn't Egypt. Though, right now, I didn't exactly want to return to Egypt, perhaps I could convince the Pharaoh for another expedition…No, I needed to see Kitten, she'd be angry if I didn't.

"This is all so frustrating!" I growled, hitting my fist against my map before turning to look out the window to see two Nubians on the beach, one in the water.

"Capture the Nubians!" someone called out from above as I stared hard out the window. The one in the water turned, or so it looked like from this distance, before running off into the trees. "Damn…Men! We will announce our arrival tomorrow, set up camp!" I called out, running a hand through my ebony hair, heading over to my crew with another sigh. 'Maybe tomorrow I can fetch a gift for the princess.'

_

* * *

_

_Summary -Amneris in "Every Story is a Love Story"  
__1st Lyric- Radames in "Fortune Favors the Brave"_

Okay I'm really really really bad at updating…so…this story might not get updated for a week…or two…or something. Sorrrrrrrrrry in advance. But please comment/review my story!

Also, take a look at my Teen Titan's website go.mysticangelDOTnet! It's the first and ONLY Teen Titans TCG! Trading Card Game!


End file.
